This research involves the study and analysis of new workers in an impacted community in Wyoming. The construction of a massive coal-fired electric generating plant between 1976 and 1979 is creating a situation of very rapid and short-term population growth for this community, comparable to many in the Rocky Mountain states. The research focuses on the workers and their families who are here for only a short time to build the plant. This supplementary grant is for the period of data analysis and project completion (September 1, 1977 through December 31, l977), most of the field work having been completed in the summer of 1977. The entire project involves the methodologies of participant observation, informal interviewing, formal survey interviewing, and the analysis of documentary materials toward the generation of grounded theory models. These and the descriptive materials will contribute an understanding of the new workers and their families: their work careers, work orientations, style of life, values, attitudes, objectives, and decision-making processes. The final objective is to contribute to the understanding of and policy decisions affecting social impact in the Rocky Mountain states.